


merry christmas, you fuckin' toaster

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Android Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Merry Motherfucking Christmas, Mistletoe, One of those Christmas Prompt fics I'll never finish, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tsundere Gavin Reed, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The one chance you get to have a bit of fun and you choose to be a spoilsport as usual, Reed. Did you straight up murder that wide eyed child in your heart?”The detective snorted as he took another sip of coffee, leaning back to stare up lazily at the bedazzled officer. “Pretty sure he drank himself into a stupor in 2015.”“Yeah? You would have been what--thirteen?”Gavin grinned dryly, awkwardly finger-gunning up at the woman around the grasp of his cup. “And a happy new year, motherfucker.”___A collection of short prompt fics for the month of December. Most will be featuring RK900 / Gavin Reed but I may sprinkle in a bit of Hankcon + brotherly hijinks with Reed + Kamski.Happy Holidays, everyone!





	1. Prompt #1 “That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen.” || Reed/RK900

**Prompt # 1 -**

_**“That is the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen.”** _

 

 

“Well good morning to you too, Ebenezer.”

Gavin Reed hated Christmas. Fuck, he hated the entire motherfuckin’ holiday season. It was inconveniencing at best and, at worst, brought to the forefront enough shit from his past that had him seeking therapy from the non-judgemental lip of a bottle.

Driving in the city during the holiday season was a nightmare given the flourishing shopping district and out-of-towners who for some fucking unknown reason through that the best deals could be found in over-taxed shops and scalpers on street corners. While owning a vehicle within a major city was a luxury in itself, it was also evidence of his stupidity when his regular commute was extended by a good half hour.

Couldn’t even stop at his local coffee-chain when their sugary, spiced, fuckin’ festive drinks extended the line out the door.

Gavin’s nose wrinkled as he took another sip of coffee from the overly decorated paper cup, delicate snowflakes of red and gold giving flair to his usually impersonal desk. The biggest eyesore, however, existed in the woman sitting on the edge of it--sporting a hideously red and fuzzy sweater that featured an overly-plump Santa grinning sardonically in the face of his exhaustion.

Happy Birthday, Jesus. Fuckin’ strike him down now.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

“What the fuck are you wearing?” The woman scoffingly mocked, brows raising as she looked him up and down--as if he were the fucking crazy one to dress normally when the office was alive with ye olde holiday spirit. “The one chance you get to have a bit of fun, and you choose to be a spoilsport, as usual, Reed. Did you straight up murder that wide-eyed child in your heart?”

The detective snorted as he took another sip of coffee, leaning back to stare up lazily at the bedazzled officer.

“Pretty sure he drank himself into a stupor in 2015.”

“Yeah? You would have been what--thirteen?”

Gavin grinned dryly, awkwardly finger-gunning up at the woman around the grasp of his cup. “And a happy new year, motherfucker.”

“You’re a piece of work, Reed,” Tina snorted, taking the coffee from his hand to steal her own idle sips. “Just don’t spoil it for the rest of us, yeah? I heard that your partner has gotten rather excited about celebrating his first Christmas.”

“RK?” Gavin blinked, brow rising at the ridiculous idea that the android might be interested in jackshit. “No fuckin’ way. That plastic fucker nearly fried a processor on Halloween when trying to decide on a costume to wear to the office party. Even then, he and Connor gave Hank shit about a fuckin’ Snickers bar--’cause you know--Halloween’s all about being health conscious and fuck all.”

Tina appeared unimpressed by his casual bitching, fingers drumming along the side of his cup as she watched every dismissive wave of his hand. “Well, from what I heard, he and Connor are the ones who stayed late to decorate the precinct. I mean, look at this shit?”

With a roll of his eyes, Gavin did look at that shit--and his stomach subsequently dropped.

The precinct looked gorgeous.

Delicate paper snowflakes flecked with icy blues and honeyed golds decorated much of the walls and hung in perfect pattern from the ceilings. Tinsel and lights adorned various groupings of desks as warm, festive holiday music played under the usual din of a buzzing precinct.

Gavin accepted his coffee back from Tina as he turned in his chair, glancing over the mingling crowds of officers and detectives. Soft smiles were shared as eyes wandered the warm decorations. Good-humored laughs barking over the typing of keys as sweaters were proudly displayed, each uglier than the next.

Even Fowler seemed in lighter spirits as he chuckled at Chris Miller’s sweater, featuring a purposefully awkward family photo with himself, his wife, and his kid--blown up just enough to make the photograph awkward and hilarious.

“Huh,” was Gavin Reed’s witty, calculated response to the general atmosphere hanging in the office amid the delicate, paper snowflakes. As a man known for knocking shoulders with others as he walked and burying his face in his phone, staying in his own head kept him safe, stronger, wiser.

“Huh is right,” Tina hummed proudly, crossing her arms over Santa’s rosy fuckin’ cheeks as she glanced over the office, smiling softly. “I mean, if your cold and shriveled heart doesn’t grow three sizes from this alone, I think you’re a hopeless case.”

The detective frowned in tandem with her smile, her jab, as he turned towards his terminal to punch in his password. As much as people liked to call him big headed, Gavin was introspective enough to know what feeling blossomed in his stomach from the office’s general cheer.

Not humor.

Sure as fuck wasn’t warmth.

Nah, it was the favorite flavor he sipped every holiday season--Loneliness.

Sensing his disregard and the end to their casual, good-humored bickering, Tina sighed and hopped to her feet.

“Well bah-humbug to you too then,” The woman shrugged, giving his shoulder a firm and friendly smack before retreating to her desk. Fuck he loved Tina--but there was no fucking way she’d understand what a goddamn mess he was.

Letting a breath out his nose, the detective dove into his latest case file rather than pay attention to any more of the heartbreaking comradery that lingered around him. As much as he’d seemingly changed over the last year regarding how he treated his fellow coworkers, androids and humans alike, there were certain things you couldn’t just fucking change in a heartbeat.

As much as he tried to keep his head down these days, he was still that brash, arrogant asshole detective that most of the precinct chose to exclude unless professionally necessary. Asshole enough that the only person willing to partner with his sorry ass was the coldest motherfucker in all of Detroit.

Or at least he was…

While RK900 struggled with the emotions that came with deviancy, he was generally more professional and blunt than even fucking Connor. Beneath his snark and bravado, Gavin was appreciative of the fact that his relationship with his partner didn’t extend to invading the personal life of his human. Where Connor slept on Anderson’s cough and ragged on him for every fuckin’ morsel of food that passed his lips, RK900 offered little beyond a disapproving glance or needless sigh.

He was to-the-point, dedicated, and gave as much a fuck about Reed as Reed gave about him.

Zero.

Yet, unlike Reed, RK900 didn’t have the history of violent outbursts and scathing insults that drove others away. Genuine surprise and confusion would often melt the everpresent ice in his gaze--especially when asked to participate in outings or asked for assistance around the office. Fucker didn’t even drink but would kindly accept offers to ‘watch the game’ from a few of the other detectives--no glance ever spared Reed’s way.

Well, no glance except for the confused blink of his android’s--as if his fuckin’ permission were even remotely necessary. Go and be free, RK900. Lord knows he’d probably be happier hanging with Officer McFatfuck rather than his own grouchy, grinch ass.

Fuck you.

Fuck them.

Fuck Jesus.

Cooing and laughter sounded from the front of the precinct, breaking his concentration on the file he was skimming (rather than the self-pity in which was wallowing). Taking up his coffee, Gavin turned in his seat to glance towards the source of the commotion--only to choke on his drink.

“What the fuck?”

Was Hank Anderson--

“So when can I sit on your lap, Santa?” Tina mock-flirted as she sidled up to the Lieutenant's side, hooking a finger into the leather belt winding around the man’s red, fuzzy suit. Connor, with plastic, pointed ears and a yellow LED, peeked around Hank’s holly-jolly shoulder to scowl good-heartedly at the woman--earning a laugh from Hank’s rouged cheeks and a pinch to his own from an amused Tina.

Yup. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was dressed as fuckin’ Santa Claus--complete with a pinstriped, twink elven accessory at his side.

“Jesus Hail Mary motherfuckin’ Christ,” Gavin groaned turning back to his terminal if only to spare his eyes from having to look any longer at the red, white, and green monstrosities that walked through the door.

He was instead met by a blue and white one.

“Good Morning, Detective Reed.”

Jesus wept…

RK900’s arms folded behind his back as he stood above the shellshocked Detective, cold and impassive expression contrasting the twinkling lights on his sweater. Blue stars glittered over a winter wonderland with cherub-faced children building a snowman under the light of a Christmas moon.

“What the fuck,” Gavin breathed as he remembered himself, eyes traveling up the glittered broad chest to meet the gaze of his partner. “What the fuck?”

In the months he’d worked with the RK900, he’d never seen the android in anything but his Sunday best. Even at the urging of his predecessor, RK had always voiced his reluctance of giving up the high collared uniform he’d been born into. Gavin could appreciate the sentimentality and comfort one found in particular articles.

Lord knows he’d skin any mother fucker who tried to come after his worn jacket.

But this was… flattering on the android. Endearing in some respects.

But also wholly fucking, sickeningly corny.

Blinking, the android glanced down to himself before returning his gaze to the Detective’s, LED shifting from the calm churning blue to an unreadable yellow. Opening his mouth to speak, no words ushered forth before RK’s broad jaw snapped shut in a quick retreat.

A soft sigh ushered through his nose.

“Connor felt that I might build a better relationship with my coworkers shoulder I participate in the holiday events,” The android finally suggested to Gavin’s confused stare, fingers pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves from where they are folded behind his back. The stars in his sweater twinkled yellow with the blink of his LED--the Detective silently impressed to find that they were synced to the android himself.

“Is it unprofessional?”

“Uh, yeah,” Gavin responded bluntly, dumbly.

“I see.”

The pressed lips of the android pulled down into a frown as he looked at himself, unfolding his hands to smooth a palm down the scene covering his torso. The stars flickered between red and yellow during his silent stare as a soft blue flushed across his high cheekbones.

There was hesitance in bringing his gaze back to Gavin’s; a hesitance that had the detective freezing up and prickling at the sudden guilt that churned through his stomach.

To see the children suddenly playing under a crimson night sky was… haunting.

“I suppose I will go change then,” The android murmured, crossing to the desk across from Gavin’s to take up the usual, impersonal jacket he was known to wear. “I apologize for my mis--”

The android paused as Gavin groaned, face dropping into his hand as he kneaded his temple. While he never offered gifts to his coworkers aside from a beer or a handshake, he supposed he could provide at least one small thing to his partner.

“You look good, RK.”

Blinking, the night sky decorating his chest flashed yellow as the jacket was replaced on the back of his chair.

“I don’t understand, Detective.”

Dropping hand from his face, Gavin turned to glance up at the android watching him with that same soft confusion he only shared with the grumpy human he had the misfortune of being partnered with.

“Keep it on. It--It’s Christmas, RK900. It’s not a time for professionalism or whatever,” Gavin shrugged, turning his gaze away from the android to return back to work.

There were a few breaths of silence before the sound of the chair being pulled out sounded across from him and RK900 sat in all of his bedazzled glory.

“Thank you, Detective.”

Sparing a furtive glance up from his terminal, Gavin chose to bite down on the sudden flood of warmth that traveled through his chest. It was easier to ignore the boisterous laughter and chatter that surrounded him returned to work across from flashing, blue of LED stars and the soft flush of rosy, blue cheeks.

 

“You got it, RK.”


	2. Prompt #2: Secret Santa (Part 1) || Reed/RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up since it's already Day 4 in December. I'm going off the list a little bit as the original prompt was "Did you wrap this yourself?" but I chose to boil it down to a Secret Santa part 1 + 2. There were a few prompts I'm not crazy about so I'll likely be taking liberties. 
> 
> I'm going to post another prompt tomorrow. Perhaps two . Who knows.

**Prompt #2: Secret Santa** (Part 1)

 

Humans were peculiar creatures.

 

Brash, irrational, anxious, humorous, cruel, loving.

 

They were a mess of contradictions and could best be described as exhausting--despite how unnecessary regular stasis was for his particular model nor his understanding of pure, organic exhaustion.

Even now, in what was described as the “season of giving”, those around him churned within the turbulent chaos that existed between the planes of selfish and selfless. Warm regards and seasons greeting were shared readily to all but here hastily retracted with wintery disregard should their reception not be met with the same holiday cheer.

It was strange, hypocritical, and intriguing.

Even now he found himself quietly entertained as a faux-silk top hat was dangled in front of his nose; blue eyes blinking over the brim.

“C’mon RK900, it’s all in the spirit of Christmas,” Officer Miller tempted, continuing to shake the hat in front of the android in order to further distribute the folded pieces of paper contained within. “Choose a slip and don’t open it until everyone has one.”

 

_< Order: Extract Paper>_  
_< Status: Inquire on further instruction>_

 

“I’m not sure I quite understand the purpose of this exercise,” The android stated dryly, hesitantly reaching up to extract one of the bundles from within the nest of white. Detective Reed snorted from where he lounged nearby, tapping softly at this phone in complete disinterest of the buzzing activity around him.

 

_< Order: Extract Paper>_  
_< Status: Mission Complete>_

 

“It’s called Secret Santa, RK. You get someone’s name and buy them something shitty that they’ll pretend to cherish forever,” The human grumbled, glaring up at Chris as he came to a stop in front of the disinterested detective. “Last year, Anderson got me a dirty mug.”

“And you still fuckin’ use it,” Anderson huffed from where he stood nearby, arms crossed within the small semi-circle that waited anxiously to draw their own name from the hat. “Bitch Princess, right?”

“Queen Cunt,” Gavin corrected with a small smirk as he reluctantly pulled a slip from within the hat. “It was a nice mug. One of those mugs that makes everything taste good. Shame Fowler confiscated it.”

RK900 glanced to the glass office across the room as Anderson chuckled and muttered a quiet, “Jealous someone was goin’ after his title” only to be elbowed softly by Connor.

“It was inappropriate to use within the office,” Connor chided as he plucked a name from the hat. His cheeks flushed blue at the twin grumbles from the two humans—plastic tight-ass, little brownnoser—and the twinkle of humor that spread like static across the interface shared between the RK units.

Brown eyes met those of amused, icy blue.

<Jerk.>

<I said nothing.>

  
A soft smile was shared between the androids, the brothers, as Chris moved on through the rest of the waiting officers. Glancing down to the small slip, RK900 found the temptation to peek peculiar but oddly enticing. As the successor to the RK800 unit, he’d awoken with the complete understanding that he was superior to all existing models by a substantial degree.

So to break rules and protocol was…. exciting.

 

_< Order: Wait until instruction to open>_  
_< Status: Dismiss order>_

 

A soft kick to his shin, however, was instruction enough to behave.

“Just wait,” Gavin huffed, slip of paper already discarded on his desk in the interest of continuing to tap, tap, tap away on his phone.

 

_< Order: Wait until instruction to open>_  
_< Status: In Progress>_

 

RK900 let out a soft sigh as he sat down onto the edge of Gavin’s desk, waiting for Christ to reach the end of the line. He wasn’t blind to the soft, curious flicker of the detective’s chin in the corner of his eyes--too busy focussing on the odd impatience that tickled his processors.

Deviancy was a strange affair--just as strange and contradictory as the humans within this precinct. As Gavin, a man who vocally lamented the holiday season but still found warm humor in the simple gift of a novelty mug.

If RK900 were to be honest with himself, being partnered with Gavin Reed made the turbulent emotions that plagued him…. Simpler to understand. The detective was by no means someone who was easy to deal with on a daily basis. The android was embarrassed every time he was called a ‘saint’ or considered to have the ‘patience of a god’ by those who had worked with Reed far longer than himself.

Gavin Reed was merely a wildfire. There was no putting it out--one simply had to wait until it ran its course and direct the flames if necessary. Much how RK900 felt whenever emotions chose to override his processors and weaken his analytical subsystems.

If anything, the Detective in all of his brash, unapologetic bite was instruction enough to the RK900 unit that his emotions were better expressed rather than smothered.

“You having a hissy fit on my desk, RK?”

The android’s LED swirled yellow as he glanced back to the unamused, amused stare of Detective Reed. He smiled; questionable affection made note in his processors at the soft tug at the corner of the human’s lips.

“It would seem so.”

“Mm, just don’t cry on my paperwo--”

Clapping interrupted the two, drawing their attention to Officer Miller who now sported the top hat upon his head; a goofy grin growing on his face as the faux-silk hat poorly complimented his uniform. “Alright! All names have been distributed. Y’all can open them. Remember not to share who you got with the particular person, but you're allowed to ask for help if you require it.”

“What if you get yourself?” Connor asked, arms folded behind his back as the slip danced silently between his fingers.

“The dream,” Gavin breathed softly much to RK900’s quiet amusement.

“Just let me know, and we’ll find someone to trade off with,” Chris said with a small smile. And with that, the group dispersed to their various corners of the office as the soft flutters of unfolded paper tittered through the air.

RK900 watched them go before glancing down to the small slip nestled between his knuckles. Gavin continued to tap lightly at his phone, completely ignoring the little slip that sat tucked next to his cold cup of coffee.

With a soft sigh of anticipation, the android unfolded the slip and tensed as the name was revealed in curled, dark ink.  
“So spill the dirt, RK. Who’d you get,” Gavin yawned, clicking off his phone as he glanced up to the android's back.

 

_< Order: Inform Gavin Reed of Secret Santa recipient>_

 

The android was silent as he folded the paper reverently and tucked it within the inner breast pocket of his jacket. Climbing to his feet, he straightened his tie as he ignored the burning gaze from the detective on the back his neck.

 

_< Status: Dismiss Order>_

 

“Now, Detective Reed--” RK900 hummed turning to aim a soft smile into the unamused glower of the detective.

“Where is the fun in sharing secrets, hm?”

With a scoff and roll of his eyes, Gavin stood and scooped up his mug, catching his own slip between his knuckles. Pushing his desk chair back with his hip, the detective grumbled something about spoil-sports as he retreated to the breakroom to retrieve a fresh cup of coffee.

Abandoning RK900 to ponder gift options with Gavin Reed pressed close to his breast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked what you read, please consider leaving a Kudos and/or Comment below! It really keeps me wanting to write!
> 
> You can follow me at --
> 
> tumblr: pencewrites.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/penxes
> 
> Thanks! Happy Holidays!


	3. Prompt #3: Holiday Sweetheart || (Android!Reed / Human!RK900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad ya'll are liking these short stories. I'm doing it more to force myself to write as I fell into a bit of a slump due to shit happening in my personal life. 
> 
> I adore reverse!AU way too much to resist not including at least one chapter with it.

**Prompt #3 -  Holiday Sweetheart**

 

 

“So you’re, like, an aesthetic queen.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dark clothing, dark hair, black coffee, asshole personality. You’re a Hot Topic wet dream.”

Nines frowned up at the android perched on the edge of his desk--glowered, really--as his coffee was drawn further away from grasping fingers. The detective’s temperament in the early mornings had long become a running joke in the office after years of gritted teeth and grumbling growls.

Even his brother, when he wasn’t parading around the precinct with the usual stick up his ass, poked fun at Richard’s disposition when it came to the waking hours.

‘Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my morning coffee’--a cliched dig at every catty office worker--marked many-a-mug that had been gifted to the detective over the years with the DPD.

Shame it was true.

“Gavin…”

The android pulled the mug further away from Nines’ grasp, drawing his legs up as he adjusted into a more comfortable position. The LED at his temple flickered yellow as he swirled the hot beverage around the precarious edges of the ceramic cup.

Dodging another feeble attempt to retake the cup, the android stared Nines down with stormy, mirth-filled eyes as he took a sip.

His LED flashed red.

“Why the fuck do you drink black coffee? It’s certainly far too bitter and acidic to truly enjoy, the hell?” Gavin snarked, finally allowing the detective to retake his coffee as he leaned over the side of the desk and spat into the garbage can.

The detective’s nose wrinkled at the android’s antics as the mug was nursed between his hands, tucked carefully to his chest, possessively.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Nine grumbled, frowning at the glower of disbelief aimed down at him from the cross-legged android. “Also, you can’t taste anything Gavin. Why act the part?”

“I have a fuckin’ forensics lab in my mouth, Richard. I know what shit coffee is and that’s some shit coffee.”

With a roll of his eyes, Nines brought the cup to his own lips and took his first sip of the morning. A breath of pleasure ushered through his nose as he leaned back and closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasant spread of heat through his chest.

Winter mornings in Detroit were cruel and frigid, often twisting through the heating of the building to nip at any exposed neck at the opening of the front doors. With long hours on the field and uncomfortable crimes to sort through, it wasn’t surprising that there existed nary a moment in which the coffee machine wasn’t chugging away.

Releasing one more sigh, the detective opening his eyes and blinked up at the soft circle of the android’s LED. Gavin stared back unreadibly, lips pressed together in the gentle line of concentration.

Placing his mug to the side, Nines gave the android’s thigh a light swat. “Get off my desk. It’s time to get to work.”

Gavin’s LED flickered as he blinked back into reality, soft blue flushing through his cheeks. Without a word, the android unfolded his legs and hopped to his feet, rounding to his own desk across from the detective.

If he glanced up over their terminals to a concentrating Nines, no one was there to notice.

 

\-----

 

“What are you doing?”

Nines ignored the tickle of amusement in his gut as his android jumped in surprise. It had been a good few hours since his coffee had run cold. While he had every opportunity to get a refill, the idea of having to make small talk with any lingering officer put a far more bitter taste on this tongue than the darkest roast.

What he hadn’t expected was to find the GV200 leaning over a festive, paper box of doughnuts set on the counter. It had already been readily picked through, but the remaining pastries remained as tempting and colorful as their consumed predecessors.

“I… I just….” Gavin let out a huff as he leaned back from the box to cross his arms tightly over his chest, turning his face away in the silent attempt to hide his embarrassed flush. It was cute.

“They just don’t seem healthy to consume, I guess,” The android grumbled, eyes flickering to the detective as he remembered himself and crossed to the coffee maker. “No food is naturally that vibrant of green.”

Setting his mug onto the spill catcher of the machine, the detective brought the coffee maker to life with the memorized press of buttons. As it began to choke and spew, Nines stepped away and crosses to the android’s side, arms folded behind his back and amused smirk tugging at his lips.

Gavin didn’t appear appreciative of his smirk and scoffed lightly.

Reaching past the android, Nines gently folded closed the lid to read the small note attached at the front. In a soft cursive and finished with a smiley face, the letter read:

 

_‘To my best customers! Wishing everyone at the DPD a happy holiday season! - Lynn’s Bakery’._

 

“Connor brought them in this morning,” Gavin muttered in response to the detective’s observant silence, as if looking for further excuses for his curiosity. “Hank didn’t seem pleased that the Lieutenant was eating them, so I wanted to see what the fuss was about. I thought about making you eat one, but you’re too much of a bitter asshole to acc--”

The android stopped talking as the lid was reopened and, with it, a doughnut extracted. Dragging his finger through vibrant blue icing, the detective popped the digit into his mouth and gave a soft, appreciative hum.

Looking up, he was amused to find Gavin’s mouth softly agape, shock clear in his expression and LED flickering a confused yellow.

Grabbing a napkin, Nines carefully wrapped the base of the pastry as not to ruin the rest of the icing before extracting his completed cup from the machine.

“Remember to finish the report on the Sanchez murder on Fowler’s desk before three,” The detective called back to the android as he crossed to the entrance of the breakroom, biting into the doughnut. “He’s leaving early today and needs to send it to the Attorney General’s office before the end of the day.”

He didn’t wait for a response as he retreated. One likely wouldn’t have been offered, regardless.

 

\------

 

Over the next few weeks, small treats began to appear on his desk upon his arrival. A bag with a few colorful doughnuts was the first gift he’d stumbled in on. Brows knit, the detective cast a glance around the office in an attempt to catch the eye of his mysterious gift giver--giving up when a lounging Gavin asked ‘What the fuck is up with you?’

With a shrug, he gave up and munched on the donuts amid sips of his regular, black coffee.

Small candies were the next to appear--sometimes on his desk, slipped into his pocket out on a crime scene, or placed into his empty mug after washing.

Always colorful, festive, and syrupy sweet.

It didn’t take long to figure out who this mysterious gift giver was; not when the crinkle of a foil wrapper gave away the flicker of his android’s stormy eyes over his terminal.

Nines had only pressed for answers once, remaining non-specific if only to allow a few shreds of dignity. When asked if he knew the identity of the person leaving the gifts on Nines desk, the android had scoffed loudly and sunk in his chair.

“A fucking moron probably. Waste of money, I say.”

Gavin had blushed a lovely blue when Nines was visibly (dramatically) disappointed, muttering something about finding it sweet and wanting to reciprocate. By the time the detective had dropped the act, the android had his face buried in his work, ignorant to the warm smirk that tugged at his human’s lips.

 

\------

 

The clinking of glasses and casual conversation flooded of the precinct as Christmas Eve drew to a close. Blind eyes were cast to the various liquor bottles pulled discreetly from drawers and passed around to the mingling officers.

“You’re coming over tomorrow for dinner, right?” Connor had asked as he bailed from the unauthorized party earlier than most, the HV200 lingering at his shoulder. In response to his nod, the young Lieutenant had smiled softly and glanced to Nines’ partner casually tapping away at his terminal. “Bring Gavin with you. It’s his first Christmas after all.”

“What am I? A fuckin’ baby?” The android had grumbled, glancing up and glaring at the amused smirk on Hank’s face.

“I’ll be sure to get you a special ornament, kid,” The older model had called as he followed behind Connor’s retreat, waving in response to the middle finger aimed at his back.

Nines was quiet from where he sat, nursing a mug of coffee in between his hands and watching the merry officers chatting softly. Placing the cup onto his desk, the detective yawned softly and dug his palms into the hollows of his eyes.

As his hands fell away, he met the cool gray of his androids.

“Oh,” Nines breathed, looking away to reach into his desk drawer to extract a small, blue gift bag. “Speaking of Christmas, I got you a present.”

Leaning across their desks, the bag was plopped into the android’s lap as confused yellow circled in his LED. Hands raising, the androids fingers twitched as if unsure what to do with themselves.

His brows were furrowed as he glanced up to the waiting detective.

“What the fuck? You didn’t nee--”

“Just open it.”

Frown deepening, Gavin hesitantly extracted vibrant blue tissue paper and the subsequent packaged wrapped tenderly within. Nines crossed around the desks to stand at the android’s back, watching from over his shoulder as a small glass jar was revealed.

Various candies in different shades of blue were revealed, all tenderly packaged in different colorful plastic wrappers.

“They’re made of thirium and meant for android consumption,” Nines explained as he reached over the android to remove the lid. Gavin was stock still as the detective’s long fingers plucked a candy with pink, striped wrapping from the bunch.

Unwrapping it, the detective offered the sweet to the android with the press of hard candy to the soft gape of his mouth. There was a slight hesitation before Gavin allowed the treat to slip past the faint quiver of his lips, LED flashing yellow as his forensic analysis programming began to kick in.

Nines smiled as he watched the android’s eyes fall closed, shoulders relaxing as they leaned back into the desk chair.

Gavin’s voice was soft under the light chatter of the room when he finally decided to speak, lashes still pressed to his cheeks as he rolled his tongue over the candy.

“Thank you.”

It was a gentle whisper. Just as warm as the soft glances he would throw the detectives way when he thought Nines wasn’t looking.

Leaning down, the man pressed a kiss to the android’s warm cheek.

“Merry Christmas Gavin."

 

"Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read, please consider dropping a kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> You can find me at--
> 
> pencewrites.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter.com/penxes
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Prompt #4 : Too Cold For This Shit (Reed/RK900)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be doing 25 prompts oops. Shit is going down in my life but I'll likely be putting a few more out before the end of the year. 
> 
> Enjoy this short apology for my negligence

**Prompt # 4 -**

_**“It's too fucking cold for this shit."** _

 

 

 **System Message:** Energy Levels at maximum capacity. [End Stasis]

///

_Restoring sensors. . ._

//

_Visual components calibrating_

/

_Good Morning RK900._

_It is 6:04:03 AM EST. It is 16°F in Central Detroit with a high chance of heavy snowfall between 11-2PM. A traffic advisory has been issued for much of metropolitan area._

_Please proceed with caution._

 

. . .

 

 There existed no lazy lethargic rise to consciousness for an android. Wakefulness was an immediate affair, with blue eyes snapping open to gaze and calibrate upon a small water stain against otherwise white-walled rafters. Sleep didn’t cling to lazy muscles and the lazy gray light of a reluctant, dreary morning wasn’t compelling in urging his return to the abyss.

 Only the warm hand against a sharp hip bone and soft, even breath tickling his collar gave RK900 pause.

 

**Today’s Objectives:**

_// Interview suspect from case number A0482._

_// File paperwork for case numbers A0482, A0812, B4922._

 

**Sub-Objectives:**

_// Make coffee for Gavin Reed._

_// Feed cat. *Note from 12/22 - Pick up more cat food. Supply expends on 12/27._

_// Wake up Gavin Reed._

 

A soft sigh passed over the android’s lips--a frustratingly human trait that was completely unnecessary with a deaf audience present. He was an android who prided himself in sticking to a set schedule; in distinct punctuality.

 

But he also took pleasure in the quiet and mundane--rare moments in his otherwise turbulent everyday. There were no cases to solve in the darkness. No suspects to arrest nestled in the warm cocoon of their sheets.

Only himself, the cat curled at his toes, and a slumber detective tucked against his side.

 Extracting his arm from beneath the sheets, RK900 brushed the tips of his fingers against Gavin’s cheekbone lightly. A soft grumbled was earned by his touch, stubble brushing against his shoulder as the detective turned his face away. Smirking to himself, the android shifted further to give himself a better angle in kissing the corner of the human’s nose.

 He memorized and stored away the feeling of the transition of the soft flesh of Gavin’s cheek and rough scar tissue on his nose pinging from his lips.

 “I need to get up, Gavin,” RK900 whispered after pressing another featherlight kiss to the detective’s eye, cheek, jaw, neck; marvelling and revelling in the soft turn of Gavin’s head, unconsciously offering more access.

 Another grumble. “Fuck off.”

 Breathy laughter tickled the lobe of the detective’s ear before a few more kisses trailed his jaw. “Believe me, I’m trying to,” RK900 promised, pressing a final kiss to the detectives mouth as he pressed a palm to a stubbled cheek. “You’ll need to release me first.”

 Drawing back to his own pillow, the android watched the soft flutter of Gavin’s lashes before he was being stared down by tired, stormy gray eyes. Despite the lingering exhaustion, the detective appeared entirely unimpressed by RK900’s love for early rises or schedules.

 Tired eyes flicker to the window over the android’s shoulder, focussing on the snow and frost gathering along it’s frame. Revulsion twisted his expression in tandem with the tightening of his hold on RK900.

 “Yeah, no. Fuck that,” Gavin grumbled, pulling RK900 back down into the bed as he curled himself back his boyfriend. “Fuck that frozen ass fuckin’ tundra. Fuck the precinct. Fuck the cat. He’s a fatass and can wait a fuckin’ hour or two before breakfast.”

 Blue eyes flickered to meet the annoyed feline stare watching him from the end of the bed, similarly irritated to be disturbed from its slumber. Chuckling softer, RK900 reached up and passed his fingers through the human’s hair as Gavin tucked his head beneath his chin.

 “Mmm, you know we can’t stay in bed forever,” The android whispered, passing his hand down to Gavin’s neck; thumb pressed against the man’s collar in order to listen  to the soft lullaby of his heart beat. “Also I’d rather not fuck the cat.”

“Fuck you,” Can the breathy grumble against his neck as the detective lulled back to sleep.

 RK900 listened quietly as Gavin’s breath evened out, falling slowly back into the tender abyss of winter slumber. Pressing a kiss to the human’s hair, the android allowed his own eyes to fall shut in an attempt to memorize the quiet, tender, loving warmth that accompanied sleeping in.

 “Fuck me? I'll see if I can block you in.”

 The android smiled as Gavin’s soft laughter tickled his collar--before both returning to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read, please consider dropping a kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> You can find me at--
> 
> pencewrites.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter.com/penxes
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
